epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 80 Legion vs Dragon (Trump vs Scrooge)
Another redone battle parody, there will be possibly a few more of these until Season 4.5, until then, I hope you enjoy :) I totally made this whole battle by myself, no hell from Fi-er-Trixter what so ever...I had help from Trixter, thanks bae :) Battle Legion Hey Dragon! How's it feel to know you're seen as a Drag, I'll be dragging out this little miserable fag! I'm spilling Blood like I'm Dovahkiin, no mean to brag, I will beat you so hard you'll put up the White Flag. You remind me of Devil but unblocked, because you should be, Keep your theories and suggestions away from me, no ones agreeing. Just bow to me, that's the right thing, I'm leader quality just ask Wachow, Even Darkness knows I'm the better man, you wanna see real rapping I'll show ya now! My raps'll hurt you, until you're impossible to Train, You're about to get whooped by three Users and make everyone's day! So when my verse ends, prepare to feel the Round 1 Tourney pain, Cuz I'm out, better call you Batman, you were Brokenbybane! Dragon How dare you attack me, a real MC from DC, You're a geeky nerd wannabe, I won't go easy For this ERB reject, type what you want, except How can you go against me when I'm the one with respect! Mind Shut up Dragon! Cause you're about to burn, It's TheMindOfMe, here to take his turn. And if you want respect that's something you have to earn, If you disappeared, there'd be no concern. You were friends with a troll, so you were treated like shit, You think you should be Mod, when your unfit! Because your idiocy is what's gonna get you banned! Why's Crypt Keeper worthy, when you're his only fan? Dragon Mind, fucking plz, your verses don't stop me, worse than Devils raps, What stuns me the most is you don't know teenage boys fap, Suggestions at their best, that's the comments you'll see from me, That's enough from the Mind with the IQ of 23. Gliscor Yo, you're about to be Smashed now! Cause I won't lag this Smash now! (Ooh) how about you listen to this Fan, The Big Hero is in the house man. Crypt vs Rod should earn you a ban, No one cares about your thought in this jam. Don't see you on anyone's friends list, But I'm not really that surprised by this. While you deal with daily rejection, Versing me is a worst idea than The Connection! Dragon Shit! This can't be happening! Everyone's turning on me! Wait! Actually, Thinking back to that Fgt Legions warning Another User will still be joining! Joe Yo. Dragon Ahhh! Joe I'll make you Aik, No matter how hard you change your mistakes. No ones your friend on a Wiki like this, Except for that time that you were Devils bitch. You make suggestions like AWCs, Making Users lose their minds when you speak, Now take some Wiki Notes for your next Game, I've beaten the man who's famous for being lame Dragon Are these the Users trying to help me? Or trying to make me leave? If I think a new view point will it change? Then will everyone start to like me? No that ridiculous, beating you four is what I call fun, I'm winning! I've known that since the beginning! So fuck you every- WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *Jack Burton falls from the sky* HISTORY Who won? Legion Dragon Mind Gliscor Joe Category:Blog posts